transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Chat Madness!
Auxillary Landing Pad - Metroplex Established on a small corner of Metroplex's vast roof, the auxillary landing pad is not much to look at. There is barely enough room for two shuttles to sit at the same time, and even then Autobots must take cover elsewhere during landing procedures. Many a new recruit has landed in the repair bay for not minding himself around the steep drop-off on two sides of the pad. Rodimus Prime steps off one of the small quick-transport shuttles, having just arrived from the Ark, and immediately looks around. He was on his way here, anyway, of course, but now he knows he's being waited on. Impactor strides towards the Auxillary Landing Pad, hanging onto the ever present datapad he's grown quite fond of as late. See, without a base ... or an office ... or a desk, it's hard to keep track of everything. A stickler for old paperwork, the Wrecker Leader has had to make some accomidations given his current predicament. Mr. Purple-pants meets Rodimus at the shuttle, giving him a friendly nod and smile. "Thanks fer meeting me Prime. We've got a situation, I suppose you're aware that the Wrecker base in Austrailia has been neutralized?" Rodimus Prime smirks faintly, then inclines his head. "I think I've heard *something* about that, yeah." He pauses a moment to walk along the hanger, assuming Impactor will walk and talk. "Why? What happened?" "Well, the details aren't prudent. What is though..." Impactor responds, handing the datapad to Rodimus while he 'walks and talks'. "Is that we are in dire need of a new establishment. While this planet has been good fer our faction and the Wreckers, I'm 'fraid we'd best serve stationed on Cybertron. You'll find some basic schematics in there that the guys drew up." Rodimus Prime accepts the datapad and slows down. While he can walk and talk easily enough, walking and reading schematics is another matter, after all! Rodimus Prime glances it over, gives a faint nod, and hands it back to Impactor. "Looks good. You got it worked out where you're getting the supplies? The labor?" "I'd move the team to Iahex, but it's quite out of the way of Crystal City. With Ramjet and the Decepticons ... evicted, I figure we've got to keep an optic on that city. With your permission, I'd like to start drilling just outside of the city's limits immediately. Ah, yes. We'll salvage what was left from the Wreck ... and the rest will have to come from our Planet Junk trip." Rodimus Prime raises a browridge, then nods. "Sure. Permission granted. Sounds like a good idea, actually!" Impactor nods. "In there you'll find the recomended dig site, Twin Twist and I had a look around the surrounding areas and picked out a suitable one. The base will ofcourse serve as a place of operations, not only for the Wreckers ... but all Autobots who prefer to be closer to the action." Rodimus Prime pauses a moment, stopping in his walking to rub his chin, his expression distant. "I *think*... I think there's a lot of pre-existing tunnel in the area. You'll probably want to take advantage of that, if you can." "Of course, anything to make our job easier. So I'll forward the appropriate documents to Hot Spot then, for requisition of engineers and construction specialist?" Impactor asks, reaching out for the datapad. Rodimus Prime hands it back and nods. "Sure. Sounds like you've got everything in order already. Now, is there anything else you need while we're here?" Impactor tucks the pad away in subspace, resting a hand behind his head. "No, I think that's all. Thank you for your time Prime. I will offer my condolences for the Ayotzinco inccident, we should have been there with ya." Vigil says, "May I have permission to fly over Ayotzinco?" Ultra Magnus says, "Is it avoidable Vigil?" Vigil says, "I just feel bad for not being able to help in the defense of the city..." Rodimus Prime says, "Well, you're not going to help us by getting shot down, either." Ultra Magnus says, "Trailing overhead isn't going to change that fact Vigil, neither will getting yourself shot at. I advise you switch route around Ayotzinco and proceed as you were." Rodimus Prime nods, his expression dimming for a moment. "Hey, you helped run supplies in there while we were in." He shakes his head. "This isn't a loss. It's a temporary set back. That's all." "As you say sir. I will get in touch with Hot Spot and keep you informed." Impactor smirks, throwing up a salute. "And Primus help us, those Cons are gonna wish they never saw a taco when we come stormin' back in there, guns ablazin'!"